One Day
by stacy orton
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Stacy Keibler finds comfort after being dumped.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**One Day**

Stacy made her way out the entrance way, a tear escaping from her eye. 'Not now!' She thought, brushing the tear away.

The long-legged diva made her way to a bench as her tears cascaded down unwillingly.

…

Randy Orton ran outside the club, his head jerking from side to side, searching for someone.

'I'm positive she went out here!' He thought. He decided to try and take the left and not long after saw and heard who he was looking for.

There he saw Stacy Keibler, crying in a bench, her hands covering her face. She was a good friend to him and he deeply cared about her.

'Probably in a more than friends sort of way.' he figured.

He made his way over and silently sat down the space beside her. "Hey" he greeted silently, a hand touching her back as a source for comfort. "Are you OK" he asked gently.

Stacy turned to him, her eyes swollen red from crying. She quickly brushed away her tears in the instant she saw him. "What are you doing here" she asked Randy, her voice wobbly.

"I needed some fresh air." He lied, not wanting her to know he followed her outside. "What's wrong" he asked.

"Andrew dumped me." Stacy told him, a sob escaping her lips. "He said he wanted out of the relationship because he's not sure about me." She explained. "We spent a freaking year together and he's not sure about me"

Randy nodded his head in understanding, patting her back to calm her down. "I guess that's pretty stupid" he told her.

"What's wrong with me, Randy" she asked her friend, looking him in the eye. "Am I that ugly"

The Legend Killer vehemently shook his head, despising the question. "You're not ugly." He told her with full honesty. "Your the 2004 Babe of the Year, for God's sake! You're gorgeous, kind, and intelligent! Your perfect! Drew was an idiot to let you go"

Stacy gave him a small heart felt smile. "Thanks, Randy." she said.

Randy shrugged. "No problem" he said. "Just tell me or give me a call and I'll pound Drew anytime." He offered.

Stacy laughed heartily. "It's okay." She told him. "Trish and Amy probably have that covered."

Randy nodded as the two of them sat in silence, leaving the two of them in their own thoughts.

Stacy looked up at the sky. After a few minutes, she let out a loud sigh, making Randy face her.

"What's wrong" he asked.

Stacy shrugged. "I guess Drew was right." She told him.

Randy looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean" he asked her.

Stacy let out another sigh. "Now that I've got a chance to think about it for a little bit, i think Drew's right. Maybe we just, you know, stayed with each other but we weren't happy anymore." She explained.

Randy nodded in understanding. "So you're okay with it"

"Not really." She said, shaking her head. "At least not yet. Being dumped is not a good feeling, but i will get over it."

"Yeah" Randy agreed. "And when you are, WATCH OUT WORLD! STACY KEIBLER'S SINGLE AGAIN" Randy shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Stacy laughed. "Speaking of being single, when are you going to find the lucky lady" she asked, leaning back in the bench.

Randy quieted down as he breathed in some air. "Actually, I already have, Stace." He told her silently.

"Really" she asked wide-eyed. "You never told me! Who is she" The blond asked.

Randy exhaled some air as he looked at Stacy directly in the eyes, ready to tell her how he felt.

"Stacy" someone called out from a couple of feet away.

The heads of the two superstars turned to the voice and saw the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, waving her hands crazily at the long-legged diva.

"Hey, Randy" Trish greeted. "Can I borrow Stacy for awhile"

Randy nodded. Although he really wanted to say no, come on, what could he do"Sure"

"I'll be there in a second, Trish." Stacy told her best friend as she turned back to face Randy.

"You should go ahead. This can wait." Randy said. "I'll just stay here for a while."

"Are you sure" The diva asked him as she furrowed her eyebrows, not wanting to leave Randy Orton alone.

"Positive." He replied. "Besides, Trish is waiting for you." He said as the two of them turned to Trish, who was signing an autograph for a fan.

Stacy nodded in understanding as she gave the superstar a hug. "Thanks Randy, for everything." She said, sending all the gratitude she felt into that hug. "Tell me next time, will you Randy" Stacy asked, smiling warmly at the Legend Killer.

Randy nodded. "You can count on it." He told her, leaning back on the bench as he watched Stacy stand up and head over to Trish.

Trish told her something, which made Stacy let out a giggle. The two divas glanced at Randy and waved at him.

Randy waved back at them as they entered the club.

He placed his hands behind his head. _One day, Stacy_, he thought. _One day I'll tell you and I wish you'll feel the same way too._

* * *

This is sort of my sorry for you guys for not updating Bets and I Need A Husband! for quite a while now. I'm sort of in writer's block right now and I'll promise to update once I get some ideas. Please tell me what you think and drop me a review! Love you guys! 


End file.
